Total Eclipse
by Fmontserrat
Summary: Never loiter on the streets of Kohono when there is an eclipse. [Kakashi x Iruka]


**Rating:** PG-13. Nothing contrary to laws, morals, good customs, public order, or public policy. All except shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, in matter or in form.

**Note: **This is my very first screenplay. But I'm not a film student. In fact, I'm finishing an undergraduate degree-that-has-no-connection-whatsoever-with-creative-writing. The habit however of experimenting has grown on me. I'd like to do things that my contemporaries would consider as unconventional. So mind you to not expect something grand from it, oké?

**

* * *

**

皆既  
「Kaiki / Total Eclipse」

by Francisco Montserrat

**  
Main Cast**

Iruka, 18, a chuunin  
Kakashi, 19, a jounin

**FADE IN:**

**  
1. Int. Sandaime's house. Night.**

_At the center of the tokonama_(_1_)_, SANDAIME sits in zazen(2). Young IRUKA slides the shoji(3) open, kneeling, and enters the chamber. He carries a tray of green tea and sets it before Sandaime._

SANDAIME  
What is Zen?

IRUKA  
(pauses to look at Sandaime, then speaks, as if enlightened) Have a cup of tea, Master.

SANDAIME  
What is Zen?

IRUKA  
From outside, I could hear the click-clacking of the bamboo fountain.

SANDAIME  
What is Zen?

IRUKA  
Zen.

SANDAIME  
(smiles, looking content) Well done, Iruka. You have become a promising student of Zen. (lifts the ceramic cup and drinks tea)

**  
2. Ext. Ichiraku. Same Night.**

_KAKASHI walks out of the Ichiraku with ASUMA holding GAI by the shoulders._

ASUMA  
(growling, drunk) Good night, Kakashi. (lightly punches Kakashi in his right arm)

KAKASHI  
Good night, Asuma. (raises his mask) And tell Mr. Green-Beast-of-Konoha here to get a good night sleep. It looks like he had had too much sake tonight.

GAI  
(very very drunk) Hik! Damn you, Kakashi. Hik! You may have won tonight's drinking game. But I'll get even with you, YOU HEAR ME. Hik! I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU!

ASUMA  
(punches Gai in the head) Shut up, Gai! (takes cigarette off his lips, drops it on the ground, and stamps on it) Well, I'll be seeing you!

_Asuma and Gai leaves the Ichiraku while Kakashi heads toward the opposite direction. Kakashi walks a few meters then stops. He looks at the full moon glowing orange._

**  
3. Int. Sandaime's house. Later.**

SANDAIME  
(holding his teacup on his hands) Iruka, why have you stopped playing the shamisen(4)?

IRUKA  
(bows his head) Master, I had to give it up. The shamisen has no place for my training.

SANDAIME  
(quite remorseful) I see.

IRUKA  
(pauses, then looks outside on the garden) It looks like there's a full moon tonight. May I ask your permission for me to take a stroll on the town square?

SANDAIME  
At this time of the night?

IRUKA  
I might as well have a good view of the moon.

SANDAIME  
Very well. (takes a sip of tea)

_From outside the tokonama, the waters in the pond reflect the moon._

**  
4. Ext. Konoha's red light district. Same Night.**

_Kakashi keeps walking aimlessly, not knowing where he is going. He passes by some women who keeps calling him._

WOMAN1  
(seductively) Hey, you, you need to loosen up a bit. (winks)

WOMAN2  
You want to see what's under this kimono?

_Another woman blocks Kakashi's path._

WOMAN3  
(hangs her hands on Kakashi's shoulders) Why not we play a game tonight, shinobi? I'll try my best to make you win.

_Kakashi takes her hands off his shoulders and walks away, not a word is heard from him. He keeps walking until he reaches the town square then stops, looking at the moon again. _

_Kakashi's right eye reflects the moon._

**  
5. Ext. Sandaime's house. Later.**

_Iruka steps out of the house and walks to the town square. Finding a bench, he stops to sit on it. Iruka looks at the moon then closes his eyes. _

_An eclipse slow begins to take place._

_A man stands behind Iruka, then kisses his neck. Stunned, Iruka opens his eyes but doesn't turn his head or walk away. He just looks at the eclipse. The moonlight on Iruka's face slowly disappears. There is total darkness. Iruka closes his eyes. The man kisses Iruka's lips. Iruka kisses back, his hands grabbing the man's hair._

_The moon gradually appears from its hiding under the shadows._

**  
6. Int. Sandaime's house. Midnight.**

_Sandaime sits on the floor, and, holding his brush, practices his calligraphy. He doesn't stop even when he hears the door being slid open. Iruka passes by, unmindful of Sandaime. _

_Zoom on Iruka's hands holding strands of silver hair._

_Sandaime continues his calligraphy._

**Insert:** _The facade of Sandaime's house. One of the rooms dims its lights. _

_Sandaime pauses and drops his brush._

_The sounds of shamisen break the silence._

**FADE OUT:**

**

* * *

Notes: **

(1) _Tokonama_ -- alcove, or raised floor sequestered in a corner of a room for hanging a scroll and placing arranged flowers.

(2) _Zazen_ -- the Zen way of sitting, similar to Indian-style sitting.

(3) _Shoji_ -- sliding screen doors mounted with one layer of white paper.

(4) _Shamisen_ -- three-stringed traditional Japanese instrument.


End file.
